Combustor dilution holes are utilized to tailor profile and pattern factors of an aircraft combustor. A combustor grommet defines the geometry of the dilution hole. The width of the grommet, which provides a seal land for a cold sheet, is often determined by an associated tolerance between the cold sheet and a hot sheet of the combustor. A region of the combustor or grommet where cooling is limited may lead to high temperatures and rapid oxidation. The high temperatures/oxidation imposed on the grommet may reduce the durability and lifetime of the combustor.